Mobile devices provide the benefit of being portable while allowing a user to perform a variety of functions including various forms of communication and computing. For example, some mobile devices are capable of accessing the Internet, executing gaming applications, playing videos and music, as well as providing functionality of a traditional mobile, e.g. cellular, phone. As mobile devices are not tethered to a physical communication medium or stationary power source, such devices are generally powered by a rechargeable battery. A persistent challenge in mobile device design is increasing the length of time the device may operate without recharging the battery.